Sous l'Océan
by NipponPrincess
Summary: L'été s'est installé sur Magnolia, apportant avec lui une canicule monstre. Le Conseil offre donc aux guildes de Fiore un voyage sur une plage paradisiaque. Devant la beauté de l'eau, les mages ne peuvent résister à une baignade. Mais lorsqu'une immense vague emporte Juvia et Wendy, c'est tout une aventure au cœur des fonds sous-marins qui débute ! [ONE-SHOT] [Grey x Juvia]


**Princess** : Ohayo tout le monde ! Je reviens à la charge avec mon nouvel OS, intitulé "Sous l'Océan" ! En vedette, Juvia et Wendy ! Voilà un duo plus qu'improbable ! :'P Avec une touche de Gruvia à la fin ! C'est aussi mon tout premier essai au narratif, alors ne soyez pas trop dur ! (Oui, avant, j'écrivais en théâtral. Honte à moi-même ! T^T ) Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Comme toujours, je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant, j'ai essayé de traiter avec Mashima-Sama, mais rien à faire !), et sont l'entière propriété de Monsieur Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant ce One-Shot.

* * *

**Sous l'Océan**

Chaleur, chaleur, et encore chaleur. C'était le seul mot qui revenait dans les pensées des membres d'une certaine guilde de Fairy Tail, installée dans une certaine ville de Magnolia, elle-même bâtit dans un certain Royaume de Fiore. Dans la grande salle, où en général, de fantastiques batailles éclataient, tous les mages étaient affalés sur les tables et les chaises disponibles, suffoquant, haletant sous l'air lourd qui pesait dans toute la région. Certains essayaient vainement de s'aérer en battant leurs mains à la manière d'un éventail, mais rien n'y faisait. Oui, c'était l'été. Et oui, la canicule s'était emparée des lieux. Celui qui semblait le plus souffrir était probablement Grey, qui, d'une façon presque surnaturelle, était de nouveau uniquement vêtu de son caleçon. Il suait à grosses gouttes, s'étouffant sur le sol. Ses cheveux ébène trempés se collaient sur son front. Allongé sur le dos, tel une étoile de mer, il remua légèrement les doigts avant de se retourner sur le ventre, et de ramper vers le bar. Lucy, étalée sur une chaise, releva légèrement la tête, et observa la scène d'un œil désespéré et épuisé.

- "Grey, arrête de bouger, tu me donnes encore plus chauuuuuuuuud..." soupira-t-elle  
- "Vite... De... L'eau..." articula Grey d'une voix rauque  
- "Il n'y en a plus... Le robinet est bousillé..." maugréa une voix cachée derrière le comptoir  
- "Mira ?! T'es devenue invisible !?" s'étonna la blonde  
- "Nan, j'suis morte sur le carrelage."  
- "Mira... T'as... Encore... Des glaces ?" demanda Grey, rempli d'espoir  
- "Plus rien... Le congélateur est vide..." lui répondit Mirajane, désemparée

Le mage tendit la main, comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose, puis il s'effondra dans une sorte d'étranglement sauvage, qui devait vouloir ressembler à un soupir d'agonie, mais qui était, à l'oreille, plus proche d'un aboiement.

- "Quelqu'un pour l'aider ?" suggéra Lucy  
- "Vous bousculez pas surtout..." commenta une voix desséchée

Cette voix provenait d'une jeune fille, au combien agréable à regarder, du nom d'Erza Scarlett. Ses cheveux écarlates tombaient le long de son dos. Habillée d'un maillot de bain deux pièces noir au décolleté plus que provocateur, elle s'approcha de Lucy, et lui frappa la tête.

- "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" geignit cette dernière  
- "Va le ramasser, puisque tu l'as proposé."  
- "Jamais je pourrai me lever de cette chaise... FAIT TROP CHAUD !"  
- "Regarde-le, on dirait une serpillère."  
- "Pas grave... Agis comme si... C'était un torchon tombé..."

Au moment où Erza allait envoyer valser la constelationniste, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent bruyamment. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'individu qui s'avançait d'un pas assuré. Le soleil irradia sa chevelure rose ébouriffée. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- "Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi tout le monde est dans cet état ?" questionna-t-il d'un air innocent  
- "Natsuuuuu... Comment tu fais pour tenir debout ?" couina Lucy  
- "Beh, je me tiens sur mes deux jambes."  
- "Débile... T'as pas l'impression de cuire sur place ?"  
- "Tu trouves qu'il fait chaud ?"  
- "T'es irrécupérable, vraiment... C'est bien pour ça que je t'a-" dit-elle dans un sourire, avant de se bloquer et de rougir  
- "Tu me quoi ?"  
- "Hum... Ah ah... Oublie ça, d'accord?"

Le Dragon Slayer se contenta d'un air joyeux, avant de marcher sur la tête de Grey. Il baissa la tête, essayant d'identifier la créature se trouvant à terre, et son expression se transforma en une grimace carnassière.

- "Tiens, quelqu'un a laissé traîner un truc non identifié."

Le mage de glace ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se laisser mourir comme un sac poubelle éventré.

- "Tu as chaud mon petit glaçon ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe encore plus ?"  
- "Hum... Tes paroles pourraient porter à confusion, tu sais." lâcha Lucy, légèrement agacée  
- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"  
- "Oublie ça, et assieds-toi au lieu de remuer dans tous les sens."

Dans un effort surhumain, Grey se releva, à genoux, essoufflé. Il toisa Natsu, d'un air de défi, et se mit debout, accoudé sur le comptoir.

- "Tu l'auras voulu..." murmura-t-il  
- "Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?" dit Natsu d'un air amusé  
- "Je vais me foutre à poil pour avoir moins chaud, et ensuite je te botterai le cul !" clama Grey en enlevant son unique vêtement  
- "STOP PUTAIN !" hurlèrent tous les mages présents en cœur  
- "BASTON !" scanda Natsu bien fort

Et c'était reparti. Le bâtiment était de nouveau survolté par la lutte sans merci qui faisait rage. Des tonneaux de vin, des tabourets, des tables, des micros, et même quelques encyclopédies bien lourdes (amenées par Reby) s'envolèrent un peu partout, fusant dans les airs. Des cris de guerre résonnèrent dans toute la ville. Lucy, emportée dans le flot, fût projetée avec sa chaise telle un vulgaire objet par un Elfman complètement hystérique. Son cri aigu se noya dans le tumulte. Seule Mirajane et Wendy s'étaient mise à l'abri, se cachant derrière le comptoir. Juvia arriva de justesse à s'échapper de la cohorte déchaînée, des larmes de désolation coulant sur ses joues.

- "Que quelqu'un sauve Juvia !" supplia la bleue  
- "Viens vite !" cria Wendy en attrapant la main de Juvia

Mais pendant que Wendy et Mirajane s'approchaient de Juvia, une poêle fonça sur la petite fille. Ni une, ni deux, Juvia la dévia d'un jet d'eau bien placé. Les trois compères retournèrent se dissimuler, loin des combattants et de leur folie. Cependant, le personnage qui venait d'arriver d'un air tranquille allait tout arrêter d'un seul coup. Sa petite taille et son bonnet lui donnaient une troublante ressemblance avec un leprechaun. Sa moustache blanche frémit, et il remua le nez, avant de fermer les yeux, et de se racler la gorge. Mirajane, sortant la tête de sa cachette, le dévisagea, à la fois admirative et terrifiée. Ses amis allaient prendre cher ce coup-ci. Makarof, le maître de Fairy Tail, venait de débarquer.

- "J'ai une grande annonce !" dit-il sereinement

La mêlée continua son grabuge, sans faire attention à l'homme qui s'adressait à elle.

- "J'ai une grande annonce !" répéta-t-il plus fort

Encore une fois, personne ne sembla remarquer la déclaration du vieillard. Il serra les poings, avant de faire apparaître un mégaphone rouge et blanc. Il inspira un grand coup, et rugit de toutes ses forces :

- "J'AI UNE GRANDE ANNONCE À FAIRE !"

La puissance du mégaphone fit décoller tous les mages au loin. Se remettant peu à peu du choc sonore qu'ont leur avaient infligé, ils regardèrent le vieil homme, avant de s'asseoir docilement. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, souriant.

- "Bien. Étant donné que les températures élevées empêchent toute activité, le Conseil a pris une décision : pour vous permettre de retrouver la forme, il a été décidé que chaque guilde serait envoyée sur une plage isolée le temps d'une journée, afin de v-"

Mais le petit homme ne put finir sa phrase, car déjà, toutes les fées étaient debout, manifestant leur joie dans des braillements d'euphorie. L'ambiance tendue qui régnait quelques instants auparavant avait immédiatement été remplacée par une hilarité générale. Mirajane ne pût s'empêcher de rire à son tour, sortant de sa barricade, suivie de Wendy et Juvia. Fairy Tail était décidément une guilde peu commune. Elle alla récupérer Lucy, au fin fond de la salle. La blonde était agrippée au dossier de sa chaise, tremblante.

- "Qu-Qu'ai je fais pour atterrir dans cette tribu de dégénérés ?" bégaya-t-elle

La barmaid tira la langue, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Une heure à peine s'écoula, et tous étaient prêts à partir. Natsu, dans un short de bain aussi rose que ses cheveux, s'était entouré le cou d'une bouée en forme de beignet, lui-même recouvert d'un glaçage toujours rose. Grey, la langue pendante, essayait tant bien que mal de respirer. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Lucy pour avancer, ce qui déclencha une soudaine envie de meurtre chez Juvia. Elle fixa la constellationniste d'un regard terrifiant. Mais Wendy brisa sa concentration, en interpellant la femme d'eau.

- "Je voulais vous remercier, Juvia-san... Pour m'avoir sauvé."  
- "Oh, et bien... Hum... De... De rien..." bredouilla Juvia, touchée par l'air sincère de son amie  
- "Allez, on se dépêche ! Tout le monde dans le bus !" ordonna Makarof

Seul le brouhaha des mages sembla lui répondre.

- "Le dernier qui sera monté aura à subir une punition !" continua-t-il d'un air vicieux

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant son discours. Alors, tel un troupeau de moutons enragés, les membres de la guide se pressèrent dans une bousculade désordonnée. Au moins, Makarof savait toujours comment faire obéir ses apprentis. Il s'avéra que Gajil fut celui qui arriva le dernier dans le véhicule, ce qui lui valut des speechs empli de pitié, de compassion et d'encouragements. Mais le mage aux piercings se fichait royalement des sympathiques mots de ses compagnons, et il le fit ressentir, en abordant à chaque fois une mine totalement désintéressée. Enfin, après dix minutes d'attente, le voyage commença, sous les cris de joie des vacanciers. Le trajet se passa sans réelles encombres, bien que la foule dans le bus soit particulièrement bruyante et remuante. Comme à son habitude, Natsu s'étala sur les sièges, son mal des transports reprenant le dessus. Dans un élan de gentillesse non négligeable, Erza abrégea les souffrances de la salamandre, en l'assommant d'un coup de poing sur le crâne. Le Dragon Slayer tomba sur les genoux de la mage en armure, immobile. À en croire cette dernière, "C'était mieux pour tout le monde.". Lucy n'osa pas douter de la parole de sa camarade, plus par peur de représailles que par naïveté. Après quelques heures, le bus s'engouffra dans une forêt tropicale. La flore luxuriante couvrait le ciel, créant ainsi un climat frais et agréable. Mais le véhicule entama, à peine dix minutes plus tard, une fulgurante montée dans les falaises rocheuses. Des jubilations retentirent. Les coupables étaient Mirajane et Evergreen, qui frémissaient d'enchantement. Et il y avait de quoi. Par les vitres du car, l'on pouvait apercevoir la plage. Le sable blanc nacré brillait sous les rayons du Soleil brûlant, qui éclatait dans le ciel sans nuages. L'eau bleu azure et transparente s'étendait à perte de vue. Pas une vague, la mer était calme et accueillante. De sifflements de bonheur s'échappèrent. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés ! La fin du voyage fut particulièrement mouvementée. Les mages s'étaient mis à danser et à courir, secouant le véhicule qui tanguait de tous les côtés. L'air chaud leur avait fait perdre la raison. Certains rêvaient déjà d'un coucher de soleil romantique, d'autres d'une réunion autour d'un énorme feu de camp, où l'alcool coulerait à flot, mais la majorité ne pensait qu'à une chose : BAIGNADE. Étrangement, lorsque le car freina, ses occupants descendirent normalement, sans précipitation. Ils marchèrent prudemment vers le petit paradis qui les attendait. Une fois devant le sable, tous s'émerveillèrent devant la féerie du paysage.

- "C'est encore plus beau vu d'ici !" s'exalta Levy  
- "Fabuleux... C'est comme un rêve..." fantasma Kanna

Mais cet instant fût brisé par le meuglement de Natsu, qui commença à courir vers l'océan, tête baissée. Les autres mages le suivirent du regard, blasés devant ce spectacle ridicule. Le rose sauta dans l'eau avec une finesse pachydermique. Grey, scrutant les flots d'un air de dément, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Au final, le reste imita les deux rivaux, les rejoignant avec tout autant de grâce et de subtilité. Cette fois, ils ne quitteraient pas la fraîcheur de sitôt ! Et tandis qu'Erza improvisait un cours de nage synchronisée, auquel Gajil avait été forcé de participer, Lisanna et Reby, chacune à la tête de deux groupes distincts, se menait une guerre sans merci, dans un jeu consistant à faire couler le clan adverse. Natsu et Grey, eux, s'étaient écartés, pour tester leur force dans une épreuve d'escalade sur un rocher aux alentours. Ce concours était suivi de près par Juvia, bavant devant son amant, Wendy, angoissée par la possibilité d'une chute, et Lucy, affligée par la bêtise des deux garçons. Tous étaient absorbés par leurs activités, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'énorme vague au large, qui arrivait rapidement. Juvia sentit alors les remous devenir plus forts. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, et poussa un cri de surprise, avant de tomber à la renverse. Les deux autres filles firent de même, avant de s'échanger un regard effrayé. Elles tentèrent de s'échapper, en vain. Le mur d'eau était à quelques mètres, épais, imposant, colossal. Il engloutit les trois mages, faisant disparaître ces dernières. Les courants capturèrent le trio, les faisant tournoyer à grande vitesse. Dans l'agitation, Juvia attrapa la main de Wendy, et la serra contre son buste. Lucy essaya de faire de même, sans succès. Elles se séparèrent violemment, entraînées par les mouvements capricieux de l'océan. La vitesse obligea Juvia à lâcher prise sur Wendy, qui dériva plus loin. La Dragon Slayer hurla de terreur. Son périple s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de nulle-part. L'air commençait à lui manquer, sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Elle fixa les rayons de soleil qui perçait la surface, diffusant une lumière douce et apaisante. Ces dernières réserves d'oxygène s'échappèrent, formant de grosses bulles qui grimpèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, et sombra lentement, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans l'obscurité des abysses...

- "Wendy ! Wendy, réveille-toi !"

Une voix lointaine... On l'appelait...

- "Wendy !"

Wendy s'éveilla subitement. Devant elle, le visage de Juvia, épouvantée. Cette dernière, en la voyant reprendre connaissance, l'étreignit. La mage de l'air repoussa son amie, toute chamboulée. Une vive douleur se fit sentir sur son cou. Elle toucha sa peau, qui était comme ciselée.

- "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la même chose." dit Juvia, en désignant à son tour, son cou  
- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où est-ce qu'on a atterrit ? Pourquoi j'arrive à te parler sous l'eau ? Et-"  
- "Stop. Calme-toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des branchies que Juvia à créer grâce à sa magie pour te sauver."  
- "Tu peux faire ça ?!"  
- "Juvia a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Juvia a aussi utilisé ses pouvoirs pour nous permettre de parler, et de voir."  
- "On ferait mieux de remonter..."  
- "Impossible pour le moment. Juvia a été vérifier, une tempête se déchaîne dehors."

Wendy ne put répliquer, car Juvia posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle tendit l'oreille. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé... Non. Ça recommençait. Elle avait bien entendu un bruit. Les deux filles n'étaient plus seules. Une silhouette fila à droite. Une autre fit de même à gauche. Un cri déchira le silence. Et bien vite, les deux mages se retrouvèrent encerclées par six lances aux lames tranchantes. Leurs attaquants sortirent de l'ombre, visiblement prêt à se servir de leurs armes. Leur peau lisse et verdâtre luisait sous la lueur ambiante. Leur visage, bien qu'il était semblable à celui d'un humain, possédait seulement deux fentes en guise de nez. Leurs jambes étaient comme collées, et se terminaient sur une fine et ample nageoire. Leurs yeux jaunes et reptiliens détaillaient leurs victimes minutieusement. L'un d'eux s'exprima dans une langue incompréhensible.

- "Nous-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal." affirma Juvia  
- "Vous humains ?" entama l'une des créatures  
- "Exactement, nous sommes humains et nous nous sommes seulement égarées, alors, nous aimerions rentrer chez-"  
- "Si vous humains, nous emmener humains voir Grand Pist et Grande Pistesse"  
- "Non ! Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est-"

Mais Juvia n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase. Déjà, les étranges guerriers les forcèrent à les suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les fonds marins, descendant de plus en plus profondément. Wendy semblait perdue et inquiète. Juvia essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais l'un de leurs assaillants l'arrêta, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la femme d'eau. Enfin, leur destination apparut : au creux d'une vallée rocheuse, un vaste palais coloré et lumineux se dressait. Il était composé de hautes tours, et d'un grand temple grec. Des milliers d'hybrides semblables en tout point à ceux qui avaient guidé les deux bleues circulaient, glissant dans l'eau avec grâce. Le groupe se dirigea vers le temple. D'imposantes colonnes à l'entrée soutenaient la façade délicatement sculptée. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les deux mages étant fortement intriguées. Elles ne furent pas déçues en constatant la somptuosité des lieux. Dans le hall, un superbe lustre cristallin, décorés de perles argentées, étincelait. Les murs blancs renvoyaient cette lumière, apportant encore plus de clarté. De gigantesques tapisseries chatoyantes reflétaient la richesse des occupants. Des statues de pierre, représentant des animaux fantastiques, décoraient la salle. Ils montèrent vers une seconde pièce, beaucoup plus vaste cette fois. Un tapis rose corail amenait vers deux trônes, sur lesquelles étaient confortablement installés deux êtres au même physique que tous les mystérieux habitants de la cité sous-marine. Ces derniers, entourés de bijoux scintillants ne daignèrent même pas prêter attention aux deux captives. Au-dessus-d'eux, une large coupelle aux vitraux violets, bleus et jaunes décomposait sa délicate lumière sur le sol. L'un des gardes souffla dans un coquillage aux reflets dorés, et les deux richissimes créatures se retournèrent. L'on amena Juvia et Wendy devant elles. Tous les êtres s'agenouillèrent.

- "Pourquoi tout le monde s'incline devant eux ?" demanda Wendy, intriguée  
- "Eux Grand Pist et Grande Pistesse. Eux famille royale." répondit le soldat qui avait soufflé dans le coquillage dans un murmure

Le Grand Pist et la Grande Pistesse détaillèrent les deux mages, visiblement fascinés. Un interprète fut convoqué pour entamer la conversation. Les membres royaux semblaient trépigner d'impatience, et ils commencèrent le dialogue.

- "Bienvenue indigènes de la terre. L'on m'appelle le Grand Pist XIV du nom, et voici mon épouse, la Grande Pistesse. Ensemble, nous gouvernons sur le Royaume Perdu d' Atlium." traduisit l'interprète  
- "Et bien... Nous sommes enchantées de faire votre connaissance." hésita Juvia  
- "Sa Majesté la Grande Pistesse vous demande si vous êtes véritablement humains."  
- "C'est exact oui, mais nous devons repar- Attendez, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?"  
- "Sa Gracieuseté le Grand Pist me confie que notre peuple est, ce que vous dénommez communément dans votre langue, des sirènes."  
- "Des sirènes !? Alors, ça existe vraiment !?" s'interloqua Wendy  
- "Nous ne pouvons plus nous attarder, il nous faut rentrer chez nous." affirma Juvia d'un ton ferme  
- "Sa Magnificence le Grand Pist souhaiterait d'abord s'entretenir avec vous à propos du sort de la toute jeune fille."  
- "Pourquoi ?"  
- "Son Éminence le Grand Pist désirerait voir cette enfant mariée à son fils, sa Splendeur le Grand Prince Gamun."  
- "Vous pouvez toujours courir !"  
- "Sa Supériorité le Grand Pist me précise qu'il vous relâchera à cette seule condition, et vous incite à lui laisser l'enfant sur-le-champ, avant qu'il ne soit contraint d'user de la force."  
- "Jamais!" cracha Juvia, en s'enfuyant avec Wendy

Mais ils ne purent s'échapper bien loin, en effet, les sirènes accouraient déjà en direction des deux fuyardes. Juvia tenta d'éloigner l'assaut en engendrant un tourbillon grâce à sa magie, mais il était trop tard. Des dizaines de tridents aiguisés les entouraient, prêts à les pourfendre en cas de résistance. Juvia fut neutralisée par un puissant coup sur la nuque. La mage d'eau s'évanouit, laissant sa protégée à la merci des assaillants, qui ne se privèrent pas d'éclater de rire. L'on captura Wendy, qui fut contrainte de suivre deux jeunes sirènes qui paraissaient très coquettes. Juvia, elle fut emmenée dans un cachot, où on la jeta maladroitement...

Le son étouffé de l'océan. Un bruit sourd et apaisant. Il lui parvint aux oreilles, la réveillant lentement. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, encore secouée. Où était-elle encore tombée ? À première vue, l'on aurait dit une prison. Sur ses poignets endoloris, de lourdes chaînes lui tiraillaient la peau. La douleur la stimula, et son esprit redevint lucide. Il fallait secourir Wendy ! Juvia, prête à en découdre, usa de sa magie pour briser ses chaînes, qui ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps, avant de s'attaquer à la lourde porte de sa cellule. Celle-ci céda sous la pression, avec une facilité déconcertante. La mage d'eau nagea hors de sa geôle, et entama discrètement son escapade...

Dans une grande penderie pleine à craquer de bijoux, d'accessoires et de maquillage, deux grandes sirènes s'affairaient à préparer leur invitée, qui n'était nulle autre que Wendy, pour son mariage express. Cependant, la jeune fille ne se lassait pas faire, hurlant à la mort, ou balançant tous les objets qu'elle pouvait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il avait fallu la bâilloner, ce qui faisait pouffer les deux créatures. Soudain, l'on frappa à la porte. L'une des maquilleuses s'empressa d'ouvrir, avant de s'exalter. L'autre chuchota à l'oreille de Wendy qu'elle était en présence de son prochain mari, le Grand Prince Gamun. S'il avait été humain, il était certain que sa beauté eut fait des ravages. Ces cheveux bouclés d'un doré sombre et son visage à la fois fin et masculin laissaient s'échapper un charme fou. Ses yeux, contrairement à ceux de ses parents, étaient tout à fait normaux, mis à part leur couleur violette vive. Ce dernier chassa les deux sirènes, qui quittèrent la pièce en gloussant. Le prince s'approcha de sa promise, et lu retira son bâillon, d'un air consterné.

- "Et bien..." commença-t-il  
- "Que ce soit clair entre nous : je refuse de me marier avec qui que ce soit. Et dès que je le pourrai, je partirai avec mon amie." trancha sèchement Wendy  
- "Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai jamais voulu que les événements prennent cette tournure. Et je sais que ta place n'est pas ici, alors..."  
- "Alors quoi ?" s'interpella Wendy, dont le ton s'était radouci  
- "J'ai pensé... Enfin, tu vois... À vous permettre de vous échapper..."  
- "Tu peux... Faire ça ?"  
- "Je pense que c'est possible... Avec mon aide, vous devriez pouvoir rejoindre votre monde..."  
- "C'est vrai !? C'est génial !" hurla Wendy en sautant dans les bras de Gamun  
- "Il-il faut d'a-d'abord récupérer l'autre humaine..." cafouilla Gamun, dont les joues étaient devenues roses  
- "Où l'ont-ils emmené ?" s'enquit la mage d'air

C'est alors que les portes de la penderie se déployèrent dans un fracas ahurissant. Le prince fut projeté contre une armoire par un puissant tourbillon. Une main empoigna le bras de Wendy avant de la tirer dehors. Il s'avéra que cette main était celle de Juvia.

- "Juvia, attends !" protesta la Dragon Slayer  
- "Pourquoi attendre ? Ce monstre allait te faire du mal, Juvia l'a vu !"  
- "Non, il connaît un moyen sûr de nous faire sorti du palais !"  
- "J'entends les gardes ! Vite, venez vous cacher !" s'écria le prince  
- "Nous pouvons lui faire confiance Juvia, crois-moi !" assura Wendy

Juvia resta un instant dans le doute, avant d'acquiescer et de se camoufler aux côtés de sa camarade sous une pile gargantuesque de robes en tous genres. Les gardes ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Gamun les guida dans la mauvaise direction, loin des deux fugitives. Elles sortirent juste après de leur cachette. Le prince aquatique fit signe de ne pas le quitter des yeux, et se dirigea dans le dédale de couloirs, suivi de près par Wendy et Juvia. Ils traversèrent un nombre interminable de corridor, de passerelle, et d'escaliers, au point que Juvia commença à douter de la sincérité de son soi-disant "sauveur". Enfin, après plus de vingt minutes, leur course s'arrêta. Le prince poussa une grande statue, et un tunnel apparut.

- "C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre cette galerie, elle débouche de l'autre côté de la cité. Ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à remonter vers la surface" expliqua-t-il  
- "Merci. Merci infiniment." prononça Wendy, en se courbant  
- "Juvia est inquiète... Que se passerait-il si l'on découvrait votre rôle ?"  
- "Là-dessus, ne t'en fais pas, je sais particulièrement bien mentir. "se vanta Gamun dans un sourire

Les deux mages s'empressèrent de pénétrer dans le souterrain. Le prince les regarda partir, puis il éclata dans un rire sadique et malveillant. Il exultait. Quelles idiotes elles étaient ! Elles avaient gobé toute son histoire. Il se pressa en direction de la salle du trône. Oh oui, il connaissait quelqu'un qui serait bien content d'apprendre que son repas était servi. Déboulant à la hâte, il alerta le Grand Pist et la Grande Pistesse. Ceux-ci prirent un air paniqué et horrifié en entendant le récit de leur fils. Le Grand Pist se leva, et sembla ordonner une tâche à ses hommes, qui frémirent en entendant les paroles de leur souverain. Gamun fut transporté de joie. De nouveau, il triomphait. Et le Kraken, son Kraken, allait pouvoir se repaître de la chair des deux échappées.

La fin du tunnel se profila. Juvia et Wendy s'extirpèrent, et commencèrent à fuir la ville hostile qui les avait retenues prisonnières. Cette fois, tout était terminé. La mage de l'air souffla d'épuisement. De petites bulles se formèrent, remontant dans un glapissement particulier. Wendy ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Tout d'un coup, un craquement monumental fit vibrer les tympans des deux bleues.

- "Qu'est-qu'est-ce que c'était ?" s'inquiéta Wendy  
- "Juvia se pose exactement la même question..."

La mage d'eau baissa son regard, avant de lâcher un hoquet de terreur. En dessous, une monstrueuse gueule ronde et profonde s'ouvrait, garnie de dents acérées. Un beuglement surgit de l'incommensurable gosier. Très vite, une trentaine de tentacules titanesques émergèrent. Ils se regroupèrent, afin d'écraser les jeunes filles. Elles esquivèrent de justesse l'impact, dont le bruit résonnait. La première attaque évolua vite en un combat contre la bête. Les tentacules remuaient de façon hasardeuse, essayant de pulvériser leurs opposants. Juvia et Wendy évitaient à chaque fois leurs offensives, qui, lorsqu'elles retombaient, faisaient trembler le sol. Leur adversaire entra dans une colère noire, et s'acharna de plus belle. Sa fureur augmentait la fréquence de ses coups. L'un de ses appendices finit par écraser sauvagement Juvia, qui disparut sous un nuage de sable. Wendy, déchirée, cria le prénom de sa coéquipière. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Une aura bleu et blanche colora peu à peu la Dragon Slayer

- "Toi... Je vais te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toutes! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE !" vociféra-t-elle dans un accès de rage

Le sort de Wendy traversa les flots à grande vitesse, fonçant sur le Kraken, qui fut frappé de plein fouet. Une explosion démesurée retentit, accompagnée d'un véritable ouragan qui projeta Wendy au loin...

Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrase sur le sable. L'écume qui se dépose et s'évapore. L'odeur du sel qui titille l'odorat. Wendy remua le nez, avant de se s'appuyer sur son coude pour se relever. Un horrible mal de crâne lui secouait l'esprit, accompagné de nausées. En ouvrant les yeux, ses pensées redevinrent claires. Juvia ! Où était-elle ? Une noix de coco lui tomba sur la tête, l'interrompant.

- "Niah ! Aïe !"  
- "Tu es réveillée ?" dit une voix derrière Wendy  
- "Juvia ! Tu es-"  
- "Oui, Juvia ne se laisse pas succomber pour si peu !" assura la mage d'eau avec un clin d'oeil  
- "Mais... Et le monstre ?"  
- "En morceaux ! Tu as été impressionnante, Juvia est épatée !  
- "J'ai... J'ai fait ça ?"  
- "Tout à fait ! Juvia t'a retrouvé alors que tu dérivais. Alors, Juvia a enlevé nos branchies, et nous a ramenés à la surface."  
- "Et où sommes-nous ?"  
- "Sur une petite île isolée. Juvia a réussi à contacter la guilde. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent.  
- "Comment tu as réussi à les appeler ?"  
- "Ça, c'est un secret que Juvia ne divulguera pas... " répondit elle d'un ton gêné

Rompant leur conversation, un bateau souffla. Les deux mages firent de grands signes, et l'embarcation aborda l'île. À bord l'on retrouvait Grey, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Makarof et Mirajane. Juvia, en voyant Grey, sauta sur son mage de glace, folle d'amour. Wendy, elle, fut prise par surprise dans les bras d'un Natsu mort d'inquiétude, ce qui d'ailleurs, étonna tous les passagers. Les retrouvailles durent s'abréger, car le bateau démarra au quart de tour. Il traversa les flots, telle une fusée. Bien vite, ils accostèrent sur la plage, où toute la guilde attendait avec impatience le retour des deux disparues. Dès qu'elles posèrent le pied sur le sol, des acclamations retentirent. L'accueil fut particulièrement bordélique et bougeant. Déjà, le Soleil se couchait, laissant un horizon orangé. Un grand feu de joie fut allumé en l'honneur de Juvia et Wendy. Autour se réunirent Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Reby, Erza, Kana et Mirajane. Leur occupation ? Se raconter des histoires terrifiantes. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Kana, tout le groupe buvait ses paroles.

- "Et alors, l'impossible se produisit... Sur l'épaule de Jessica... ÉTAIT POSÉE LA PATTE DU POULET DÉMONIAQUE !"  
- "KYAH !" sursauta Natsu, en s'accrochant à Lucy  
- "Juvia, je pourrais te parler une minute ? En privé." chuchota Grey  
- "Que-Que-Quoi ? Oui bien-bien sur..." lui répondit Juvia, troublée par cette proposition

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe, montant sur une falaise à part. Le clair de Lune rayonnait de sa couleur blanche le visage des deux mages. Ils s'assirent, muets.

- "Alors comme ça, tu avais gardé mon amulette jumelle..."  
- "Ou-Oui, Juvia est très attachée au cadeau de Grey-Sama. Et puis, Juvia a réussi à vous contacter grâce à elle !"  
- "Ouais, dans un sens, heureusement que tu l'as conservé... J'étais quand même étonné en voyant la pierre s'allumer, et entendre ta voix, c'était un soulagement."

Le mage de glace se retourna vers la jeune fille, dont le teint avait viré au rose. Elle était dans tout ces états. Sûrement s'imaginait elle des tas de choses. Grey, amusé, s'approcha de plus en plus près de Juvia, qui devenait de plus en plus crispée. Puis, enfin, il captura ses lèvres, avec une douceur que la mage d'eau ne lui connaissait pas. Le baiser langoureux sembla durer des siècles et des siècles, les deux amants ne voulant pas lâcher l'autre. Finalement, Grey aimait bien les jours de canicule.

~THE END~


End file.
